To Have A Home
by TB15
Summary: When girls are allowed to enroll at Dalton, Emily comes a few weeks into the semester with a life she's determined to hide. She's woven into the world of Dalton, and finds it harder to keep her secret. Who is Emily? Based on C.P Coulter Dalton!
1. Emily

**I do not own Glee or most of the OC's in this story. Glee is owned by Fox and most OC's are owned by the amazing C.P. Coulter, author of Dalton. If you haven't read it, you definitely should.**  
><strong>****  
>Also some situations may be similar to those found in Dalton. The title is a song from the musical A Christmas Carol. I may use it later in the story. Finally any songs used in the fic are not mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Emily<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is it?"Blaine asked himself as he ran around his dorm room, throwing things everywhere. His alarm hadn't set properly so he over slept and was late for his first class, he had done poorly on a test he had spent a ton of time studying for and now he couldn't find his music for Warblers practice and he was already late. Clearly not one of his better days.<p>

"I grabbed it this morning and put it..." but he couldn't finish the sentence since he forgot where he put his music. Having left the door to his room open, he heard the front door to the dorm building slam shut as it always did, no one seemed to remember to tell any of the maintenance people about it.

"David, I'll be there soon, I can't find my music. Just tell Wes and Thad. I'll be there as soon as I can."

A moment passed as Blaine dumped the contents of his backpack onto his bed to triple check his music wasn't there.

"I'm sorry but I'm not David." A female voice rose from the lower floor. Blaine stopped at once, shocked since not only were girls not allowed to be in the boy's dorms during school hours but he didn't recognize this particular voice and since girl's had only been allowed to be at Dalton since September, there weren't many voices to recognize.

Momentarily abandoning his search for his music, he went down the stairs to see who it was. He went in the entry way and saw a teenager girl with red hair with inch long black roots about the same colour as Blaine's and a touch of blond. It looked like she died it herself unlike most girls at Dalton who got their hair done at the hairdresser. It didn't look bad, in fact the girl looked very pretty but it was as if she didn't know it or didn't care. Her hair framed her face with its natural curls and her bright green eyes looked widely up at Blaine as he entered the room.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

She looked around"I'm guessing this isn't the office." she said sounding defeated.

"No this is Granduled, one of the four dorms. You're looking for Roden, that's the new girls' dorm. Howard-Lee got expanded since Howard-Lee himself gave the school money for it. The boys that were in Roden went to either Howard-Lee or any extra rooms here or in Swiftler." Blaine explained quickly. The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry for coming here. A girl said this was the office." She grabbed her bags. One was a carry-on and the other was a regular size suitcase. Blaine was surprised, people usually brought at least two suitcases, and some of the girls had brought even more then that . There were mismatched and look like they had been used quite a bit. The backpack she wore looked as if it has seen better days and Blaine didn't think it would survive a week with all the book's she'd need. She held it in such a way that made him think the strap broke and she had fixed it but was scared it would break again. She turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait, do you know the girl's name?" Blaine felt bad for her.

"Jasmine, I think." she said as she turned back toward him. Blaine nodded in understanding; Jasmine had been one of the first girls enrolled in Dalton and was also Howard-Lee's daughter, so she was soiled, and not afraid to show it. She hadn't made life at Dalton easy for anyone, especially new girls, like the one in Granduled entry way that looked like she didn't have much money.

"Yeah she's been a little problem, even with the zero tolerance for bullying."

"She seemed the type." the girl said. It had been a long day and not a good start to her new life, her eyes began to water. She seemed too proud to cry after being bested by another girl so Blaine casually asked if she wanted a drink of water. The girl smiled up at him and nodded, grateful for the time alone to compose herself, whether intentional or not maybe.

Blaine left the room, went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and was about to fill it with water when he found his music folder lying on the table. He smiled as he remembered bring it down this morning, and putting it on the table while he grabbed a quick breakfast he could eat on his way to his first class, not wanting to be later than he already was. He had forgotten to grab it on his way out in his mad rush.

He walked back into the entry way, folder in hand with a smile. "I've been looking for this everywhere." he told her, holding up the contents of his hands.

She looked up and smiled "That's good then." The tears were no longer threatening to fall, the glass of water forgotten by both teens. There was an awkward silence as each tried to think of what to say next. Now that he had his music, Blaine remembered he was already late for Warbler's practice and realized he had to go but he didn't want to leave the girl without guidance.

"Did you say you were looking for the office?" The girl nodded. "I have to get to practice but I can take you to the office on my way if you want."

The girl looked a bit confused, "You don't have class?"

Blaine nodded, "There's some meeting after school today and the coach wants' to hear how we're doing since we have open house coming up soon."

"I see." the girl said, "Are you sure you have time?" She seemed sceptical.

Blaine figured that being later wouldn't really matter, the Warbler's would understand, he hoped. "Yeah, it's no big deal." he smiled, "I'm Blaine by the way."

"Emily." she introduced herself with a small smile.

"Well Emily," Blaine said giving her a smile back, "allow me to be the first to give you a proper welcome to Dalton." He grabbed her largest suitcase and was surprised at how light it was. "At least I hope I am." He had a mock worried look.

Emily laughed "You are and thank you."

She grabbed her carry-on and followed the dark-haired boy toward the door. He held it open for her and received an embarrassed thank you in return.

"You're welcome." He pulled the suitcase through the door and walked beside Emily who had waited for him at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the dorms. On the way to the office, Blaine pointed out the other dorms, the school building and all the other buildings around the area to help Emily get used to the campus. Finally they were in front of a small white building that looked, from the outside, as if it only held a few rooms in it.

"This is mostly where only the extremely bad people go or the brand new ones to register. There is an office in the school where more of the paperwork happens." Blaine explained.

Emily nodded."Have you ever been here besides on your first day?"

Blaine's faces reddened as he said, "We're not here about me, we're here to get you registered. I think you can take it from here but I'll stop by after practice with a few of my friends to help you get back to your dorm. We can introduce you to some nice girls." He emphasized the word nice, making Emily laugh as she nodded; her mind not on the fact Blaine had dodged the question.

"Okay."

Blaine checked his watch, "I'll be back in about forty five minutes." He turned to leave but Emily put a hand on his arm to stop him. He turned. "Thank you, for everything." She smiled once more.

"You're welcome" Blaine smiled back, turned around and walked toward the school building.

Emily turned toward the door to the office, grabbed her two pieces of luggage, took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later, Emily was sitting down in one of the chairs, waiting for Blaine to get back. She had received her two sets of uniforms that look similar to Blaine's but was different in that it was made for a girl. It was a grey pleated skirt and a navy blue jacket blazer outlined in red with gold buttons and the Dalton crest over the left breast. They had also given her two ties that were red and navy blue striped. She would have to get black dress shoes, white socks, and a white shirt either long or short sleeved. She hoped she might be able to borrow them for the first few days until she could go to the nearest clothing store and buy the required items.<p>

She had decided to put her scholarship she had received last year at her old high school towards Dalton instead of to college or university and the secretary had help with that. When Emily voiced her concerns about paying the dorm fees, the secretary also gave her the name of the head of dorm cleaning. She said they had a program where students can help clean the dorms and, depending on how much they cleaned, they can get the dorm fees reduced. Emily was hoping she would have enough time to clean so she wouldn't have to pay the dorm fees at all.

The door to the office suddenly flew open and three boys ran in, breathless. Emily recognized one of the boys as Blaine and smiled up at him.

"Hi Emily." Blaine said still trying to catch his breath.

"Hi." Emily laughed a little as she took in the other two boys. One was an Asian with black hair and dark eyes and he was a touch taller than Blaine. The other had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He was also a good few inches taller than both.

"This is Wes," Blaine introduced the shorter of the two after finally catching his breath, "and this is David." Emily smiled at the two new boys. "Wes and David, this is Emily." She gave a little wave.

"Welcome to Dalton." Wes said with a smile and put his hands in the air in a welcoming gesture.

"Thanks."Emily said with another smile. David went over and grabbed her suitcase and Wes promptly ran over and took her carry-on.

"Oh, thank you." Emily said, blushing a bit. Blaine gave a little laugh.

"Come on, let's go."David said. He turned to Emily, "We're meeting my cousin who lives in Roden. Her name's Zoey."

"That's great!" Emily said excitedly. Any friend of Blaine's was bound to be nicer than Jasmine. She followed the three boys out of the office and down the stairs. They were beginning to make their way towards Roden when Blaine stopped suddenly. "Aw man, I left all my homework in my dorm. Do you think we can stop by there first?" He looked sceptically at Wes, David, and Emily.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaine." Wes said dragging out the word. He smiled at his friend though so they knew he was being sarcastic.

"I haven't seen the dorm rooms yet." Emily said happily. She felt sorry for David and Wes though as they were the ones who were carrying her suitcases. She followed the three boys and pointed to the building she thought was Granduled. "That's your dorm right?" she asked Blaine.

He nodded, "Theirs too." Blaine said, pointing at the other two boys.

"You're all in the same dorm?" Emily asked looking at David and Wes. All three nodded. They climbed up the steps and entered the dorm. Emily finally got a proper chance to take it in, now that she wasn't worried about finding her rooms. There was a wall in front of them with an archway that led to the kitchen and the wall on the right side of them also had an archway that led to the common room. Emily could see a few couches and a big screen TV mounted to the wall with a storage unit under it. The staircase was on the left and Emily followed the boys up it to the first landing that didn't lead to a hallway but forced whoever was climbing them to turn and continue up. At the next landing, David, Wes, Blaine, and Emily went down the connecting hall and Emily guessed there were about a dozen rooms on this floor.

"How many floors are there?" Emily asked.

"Three I think." Wes said after a moment.

"We all live on this floor." David explained. Emily nodded as Blaine opened one of the doors about half way done the hall. All four teens walked into the room and Emily took this in as well.

The room had two of everything, two bed's, two desk's and two small book shelves that were three shelved tall and about 20 inched long. The beds were against the wall on the left and the one closest to the window was against the wall that was in front of them. The bookshelves were both in between the bed's and there was what Emily assumed was a closet on the far side of the bed closest to the far wall and right beside the group of kids with the door opening outward. The door to the room had to be closed to get into the closet closest to it. The two desks were against the right hand wall and had a hutch on top made of multiple shelves and cubbies that looked quite interesting. What Emily noticed most was that the side closest to her was completely bare but the mess on the other side made up for it. The bed was littered with miscellaneous papers and textbooks and the desk had a uniform thrown on it and the chair that Emily assumed was for the next day or may have been from yesterday.

Emily walked over to the desk when she saw there was a cork board with pictures on it while Blaine threw the papers and textbooks from the bed into his backpack that was at the foot of the bed. As she looked at the pictures, she recognized Blaine in most of them and David and Wes accompanied him in quite a few. Also a far chunk of the pictures showed boys in the Dalton uniform and even though Emily didn't recognize some of the boys, she had a feeling she would be meeting a few of them soon. One picture stood out to her, as it was one of the only pictures without uniforms and it had a girl in it. Emily could easily pick Blaine out of the five people in it and the girl was on his left and had long light coloured hair. The exact colour couldn't be determined as the picture was black and white, which also made it stand out. There was part of someone's face blurred closest to the front but you could only see his eyes as the picture cut off right under them. His hair was flat against his scalp. On the far right was a boy who looked slightly like Blaine with his dark curly hair and smile. The boy between Blaine and the Blaine look alike was shorter than the others with a hair flat against his scalp just like the blurred boy in front. All four people in the picture you could see fully were smiling as if they were having the best time of their lives. It wasn't the best picture on the board but it was centered and there were no other pictures overlapping it, the occupants were by far having the most fun.

"Blaine, who are these people?" Emily asked as she pointed to the picture. All three boys looked up as Blaine put a particularly large textbook in his bag. He suddenly walked over to the board and touched the picture with longing as a tear rolled down his cheek. David and Wes looked nervously at each other then turned to Blaine to see his reaction.

"There were my best friends at my old high school." Blaine said, the longing having moved into his voice. He looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she dropped the subject and self-consciously turned the friendship bracelet she wore, the navy blue and red and gold bracelet had been a permanent fixture on her wrist since she was seven, a tear escaped her eyes. All three boys looked curiously at her.

"Did you make that bracelet?" Blaine asked casually. Emily shook her head, unable to find her voice.

"Who did?" Wes asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A friend of mine from my elementary school." she answered. Emily, like Blaine, looked liked she didn't want to talk about it anymore so they all dropped the subject, although she was getting more mysterious by minute.

David and Wes noticed she was being eerily similar to Blaine when he first came to Dalton, shy, reserved and very baffling. It took them some time to find the secret he was hiding and then they helped him deal with it and it had all work out well. Wes looked at Emily, he could tell she had a secret..but What was it?. David looked Emily over and saw a girl version of Blaine when he got here so there was something under the curls and smiles she wasn't telling them. She would, in her own time. Emily looked over at Wes and David, she hoped she hadn't said too much but she couldn't be sure. She had to distract them. She looked over at Blaine who was almost done with packing his backpack.

"Ummm..." she said and this achieved three head shakes and Blaine putting the last piece of paper from his bed in the backpack, not to gently. He closed it, put it on, and looked at the other teens.

"Ready." he announced and Wes and David led the group out of the room after grabbing Emily's suitcases. Emily followed them and Blaine brought up the rear. Wes and David's minds turned back to Emily and the secret she might be hiding. Emily felt her bracelet, another tear escaping her eyes. She quickly looked down; making sure David and Wes weren't looking and brushed it away. She smiled and ran down the stairs to catch up with the two other boys.

Blaine stood at the top of the stairs and saw Emily climb down the stairs, touch her bracelet, wipe something off her face after a few seconds and run down. Blaine knew she had a secret, tears kept coming from her eyes but she was pretty good at controlling it. It reminded Blaine of himself and he remembered the secret he had when he first came to Dalton. He would find out what hers was soon enough, when Emily was ready. He would help her along by asking casual questions about her past but he doubted it would work, it hadn't on him.

"Blaine are you coming?" It was David's voice and Blaine resolved to help Emily like David, Wes and all the Warblers had helped him. Without them, he wouldn't be the same person he was today and he wanted Emily to feel like there were people she could count on at Dalton for help if she ever needed it. He smiled.

"Yeah I'm coming Mr. Impatient." Blaine replied and, with the background of laughter from Emily and Wes, he made his way downstairs to his friends.

A few minutes later, the three teens were in the Roden dorm that Emily noticed was almost identical to Granduled, at least as far as she could see. They were waiting for Zoey who had texted David saying she would be there. A few minutes later someone came up behind David, grabbed him around the waist, making him jump. He turned and a smile came across his face. "Davy, Davy, Davy." the girl said. Emily took a deep breath to stop the tears from coming again as memories rushed back to her.

"Zoey." David said as the two properly hugged. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Zoey turned to the next in line. "Wes." she said as she held up her arms, Wes walked up and gave her a friendly hug.

"I can't forget Blaine." Zoey said after pulling away from Wes and went to hug Blaine. She turned to Emily and Emily saw the family similarities between David and Zoey. She had dark skin, dark eyes and long dark curly hair in small, tight, ringlets unlike Emily's larger, looser curls.

"You must be Emily." she said with a friendly smile as she went up to Emily and hugged her too, taking Emily by surprise. She could hear David laugh as he came up and pulled Zoey away.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin here, she has no sense of personal space." he said. Everyone laughed except Zoey who looked hurt and playfully hit David in the stomach before joining in with her own giggles.

"Ignore him," Zoey demanded Emily with a smile. She walked up, put her arm through Emily's and began leading her towards the stairs. "Don't forget her bags boys." she called back just as the girls starting climbing the stars. David and Wes grabbed Emily's bags and Blaine followed them up the stairs. They all stopped in front of a door that was about three doors away from the stairs.

"Welcome to les chateau de Zoey and Emily." Zoey said as she opened the door.

"We're sharing a room?" Emily turned to look at her and she nodded. Emily smiled and Zoey smiled back. Suddenly, a worried look came across Zoey's face. "That is if you want to."

"Of course I do."Emily said, and she meant it. She would rather share a room with Zoey, who seemed like a nice person than Jasmine. She smiled at Zoey and entered the room.

It looked just like Blaine's, the set up and the fact that one side was messy; the other looking like it hadn't been used. The only difference Emily could see was the bedding on the bed being used. In Blaine's room there was four large squares, each a different shade of blue where as Zoey's was all white with flowers of various colours placed here and there. Zoey took a few steps inside the room and turned with a smile.

"I guess you can tell what side of the room yours is." she seemed a little embarrassed at the mess on her side and both desks. She quickly cleared both, throwing the items into their proper place. "Done." she said with a small smile. She turned to the three boys, "You can use the desks, or at least my desk. The other's is Emily's now. Emily's eyes widened. "You can use mine as well. I may just need to put my things in it." She didn't know what they were talking about and Zoey could tell.

"After school we usually get together either here, in Blaine's room, or David and Wes's room." she began, "Whoever's room it is sit's on their bed, someone sits on the extra bed in my room and Blaine's room and the other two use the desk to do homework. Now, I guess, David and I can both use my bed to do homework, and Wes and Blaine can use the desks. In Blaine's room Emily and I can go on the extra bed and work on homework. In Wes and David's room...I don't mind sitting on the floor."

"Neither do I." Emily said, starting to understand the normal flow of things at Dalton, at least as far as this group was concerned.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blaine said, and Wes and David smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then." Zoey said, adding her smile to the group. Without a word, David and Zoey went over to Zoey's bed, sat down and pulled out their homework, Blaine passed Emily and sat at the desk on Zoey's side and Wes took the one on Emily's. Emily took her suitcases, put them on her bed and started unpacking. Once she was done she was happy she had enough room in her closet to fit her suitcases and she began to pack her backpack for the next day. After putting in some paper, a pencil case with pens and pencils and one binder with dividers she would use until it was too full, she was ready for tomorrow. There was light chatter from the other three students as they discussed the day's events, teacher's and homework assignment. They were discussing a , when Blaine decided to let Emily in on who she was.

"She's one of the art teacher's and is also the coach of the Warbler's."

"Warbler's is the glee club right?" Emily asked. Everyone nodded. "Are any of you part of the Warbler's?"

"The three of them are." Zoey said pointing at the others.

"I see. Are you?" Emily asked Zoey. Zoey laughed.

"No way. I didn't even try out. There's no girl in the Warbler's, well yet anyways." she informed. Emily gave a little laugh. "Have any of you ever had as solo?"

Zoey decided to take this question. "We have the resident singing expert who has gotten lots of solo's," she pointed to Blaine, "the art expert," she pointed to Wes, "and the expert on just about everything else." she finally pointed to David.

"Now I know you all." Emily said and they all laughed.

"I'm hungry." Zoey declared, "Whose turn is it to make dinner?"

"Not mine." David and Wes said together.

"I'll be back." Blaine said as he got up and went out the room.

"We take turns making dinner for the group." Zoey explained. Emily nodded and the other three got back to their homework. A half hour later, Blaine came up with a tray. It had a pot with macaroni and cheese in it, 5 bowls, 1 plate, 5 spoons and 1 fork.

"'Bout time." Zoey said as she got up.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted." Blaine explained looking at Emily as everyone got their food.

"It doesn't really matter." Emily said. After everyone got their food, there was silence while they ate. Zoey grabbed the bowls and utensils and put them back on the tray. Blaine took it and went back out the door.

"Whoever makes dinner washes the dishes too." she said as she sat back down.

Blaine came back up about fifteen minutes later and went to the desk. After a while, Jasmine suddenly came in the room without knocking. She ignored the other four people and looked directly at Zoey.

"Zoey, do you have the..." she trailed off when her blue eyes landed on Emily in the second bed and looked her up and down. "I see you found your way here." Emily was paralyzed with something like fear but she couldn't put a name on it.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Blaine said as he stood up, the other three teens in the group followed suit. Emily was happy she didn't have to stand up for herself. Blaine was a good friend already and she could tell he didn't like people bullying people he was close too. Emily didn't think they were that close but figured it might be because Zoey liked her and maybe David and Wes did too even though they had all just met.

"Why don't you just go back to your room?" Zoey suggested.

"Fine." she glared at everyone in the room until her eyes fell on Wes. She smiled at him. "Bye Wes."

Wes's face turned red as Jasmine turned on her heels and left the room, the reason for coming in the first place unknown.

"Well glad we dealt with her." Blaine said as he sat back down. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"Anytime." Blaine replied he turned back to his homework.

Since Emily had finished unpacking and was ready for school the next day, she decided to read the rules in the agenda she had also received from the secretary. The other three Dalton students's continued to talk about life at Dalton and informed Emily on other teacher's.

"What's your schedule like anyway?" Zoey asked. Emily shrugged. "Well get out your time table." Emily grabbed her backpack and took the paper she had received at the office and Zoey took it out of her hands. She frowned. "We have nothing together." She handed the paper to David; he gave it to Blaine who passed it to Wes. Blaine smiled, "We have English together."

"Cool." Emily said as she smiled back at him. Wes handed back her schedule. She took it and put it back. She continued to read the rules and was quite content until a phone began to vibrate.

"Not mine." David, Wes and Blaine said together.

"Not mine." Zoey said. Emily fumbled in her bag for her phone that vibrated once more before stopping. She found it and went to the text she had received.

_D: Come home or I'll tell him who I am._

The blood drained from her face as she quickly deleted the text. Looking up she saw the other four occupants looking at her.

"Who was the text from?" Blaine asked casually.

"A guy from my old high school." she replied. She put her phone away and grabbed one of the few books she had brought from home. Her hands found the book Gone by Michael Grant. It was one of her favourite books, she smiled. Within the first pages everyone over the age of 15 disappears and some of the kids develop strange powers. There are no parents or adults to tell you what to do, only the council some of the older kids have made. Their lives changes drastically in an instant and Emily wished her life would change like that too. She sighed. She knew it wouldn't but she still liked getting lost in the other world, even if only for a little while. She opened the book and began to read.

Sometime later, Emily looked up at the clock on Zoey's desk that she could just see past Blaine. She frowned and quickly flipped thorough the rules, ensure she was right before she said anything.

"You guys are supposed to be back in your dorm by 8 right?" They nodded. "It's 9:30 now." All three boys froze. After a moment, they flew into action, shoving everything into their backpack.

"It's an extreme circumstance." We said trying to convince himself.

"You are the prefect." Blaine said.

"You're the prefect?" Emily asked.

The three boys nodded. "I'll text you later," David said to Zoey as she hugged all the boys as quickly as she could.

"Bye Emily."Wes said and the other two boys said it as well.

"Bye guys." Emily called as they ran out the door.

"Well, that's that." Zoey said as she turned after closing the door.

She grabbed her pyjamas and went to the door. "I'll be right back. You can change in here while I'm gone or wait tell I'm back and I can show you to the bathroom. I'll knock before I come in."

"Okay." and with that, Zoey left. Emily was about to get ready when she hear her phone vibrate. It vibrated a few more time before she got it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily, its Austin." Emily's breath caught. Austin was her boyfriend from her old high school. She hadn't told him she was leaving, no one knew.

"Hi Austin, how are you?"

"I'm good. Where were you today? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"There where were you?"

"Moving." she said.

"Moving? Where?" Austin asked.

"Far away. Austin, I won't be going to our high school anymore. I'm a few hours away now." she said. There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"A few hours away. When will we see each other?" he asked. Emily bit her lip.

"Austin, I don't think we should go out anymore." She took a deep breath, as if she just pulled off a band aid. Again, there was silence as Austin possessed the information before he responded.

"Why?" Emily though about it for a moment.

"We live too far away now. We'd never see each other." There was no noise on the other end and a tear ran down Emily's face. "I'm so sorry Austin." she hung up and let the tears come. She couldn't stop these's ones. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." The door open and close, Emily quickly wiped the tears away and looked up to see Zoey. She smiled up at her and she smiled back, "It's the door on the right next to the stairs." she said, Emily looked confused. "The bathroom." Zoey explained. Emily nodded, grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed and came back into the room. She got into her bed and rolled toward Zoey.

"Is Dalton really that crazy?"

Zoey answered without opening her eyes, "Not really. It can be sometimes, but not usually."

Emily could tell Zoey wanted to sleep and Emily realized how tired she really was. She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes and David were running to the Granduled dorm. They slipped in, said hi to their friends, and snuck up to Blaine's dorm. There was silence for a moment.<p>

"What do you think Emily's hiding?" Wes asked, stating what was on everyone's mind. David shrugged and Blaine sighed.

"I don't know Wes, but I think we need to find out. "

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you know w<strong>**hat you think and any ideas you may have for the story. I would like to thank ****SouthernChoChang, my editor and chief, for everything and for putting up my insane ideas! **


	2. Logan and The Twins

**I do not own Glee or most of the OC's in this story. Glee is owned by Fox and most OC's are owned by the amazing C.P. Coulter, author of Dalton. If you haven't read it, you definitely should. Also some situations may be similar to those found in Dalton. Finally any songs or books used/mentioned in the fic are not mine. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Logan and the Twins<p>

* * *

><p>Emily woke to a bright light in her face. She rolled over and that helped a bit but it was still brighter than she was used to. "Rise and shine sleepy head." a female voice called from behind her. Emily rolled back over, opened her eyes and blinked away the sunlight. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there, but soon enough she remembered Zoey, and the events of last night. She sat up, stretched, yawned and looked around. "Time to get up." Zoey walked over and held out a hand to Emily who took it and got out of bed.<p>

"I'll change in the bathroom and knock before I come in again." Emily nodded and Zoey, who already had her uniform in her hands, went out the door. Emily went to her closet and took out her own uniform. As she got changed, Emily remembered she still needed to get shoes, a white shirt and white socks. She found a white shirt she brought and, although it didn't have a collar, she thought it would still work. She put it on and was tying her tie when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Zoey came through the door. She looked Emily up and down and shook her head.

"Oh no. That won't work." She went to her closet and took out an extra white collared shirt, nice black dress shoes and knee high white socks. She threw them toward Emily who side stepped the mass as it landed on her bed.

"Thanks" Emily said as she held up the shirt and was happy that it was pretty close to her size.

"I'll just look out the window." Zoey said as she turned away. Emily turned away as well and quickly changed into her new shirt.

"Done." she said as she buttoned her blazer.

Zoey turned, looked Emily up and down and nodded her approval. "Much better." Emily smiled and put on the socks and shoes Zoey let her borrow. She tied the tie, grabbed her backpack and looked up at Zoey. "Ready."

Zoey grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door. Emily followed as they went down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were girls eating as Zoey and Emily took seats next to each other.

"What do you want?" Zoey asked, a bit perky.

"Cereal?" Emily said but it was more of a question since she was still trying to wake up.

"Okay." Zoey said and she was off around the kitchen getting a bowl, spoon, and milk Emily would need after putting some toast in for herself. "The cereal is on the table." Emily looked up and saw there were several cereal boxes in front of her. She chose Rice Krispies and poured some into the bowl Zoey placed in front of her. She absentmindedly scooped some cereal into her mouth and began looking around at the three girls on the opposite side of the table. They were too interested in their own conversation they hadn't seemed to notice Emily and Zoey come in and start to eat; she recognized one of them as Jasmine. Zoey came over, sat beside Emily and took a bite of her toast she had just buttered. "I see you recognize Jasmine." Zoey said. Emily nodded.

"Who are the other two?" Emily asked bringing her mouth closer to Zoey's ear so she could speak quieter.

"Amy and Skyler. Skyler has the lighter hair." Emily took in the three girls.

Jasmine's blue eyes sparkled and her brown hair hung just above her elbows, a little shorter then Emily's. Skyler had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that were looking at the other two and Amy's brown hair hung only to her shoulders, the shortest of the three, her brown eyes were wide as she told the other two something that made them all laugh.

"How did they meet?" Emily asked turning back to Zoey.

"Amy and Jasmine have known each other since kindergarten and they met Skyler just this year when they all came to Dalton." she explained.

"They seem close." Emily noted, more to herself.

"They are. I'd avoid them if I were you." she advised. Emily nodded as she watched them get up, grab their bags and leave the dorm. Zoey grabbed her phone out of her bag when it started ringing. She laughed after she read something on it. "The boys just left. They'll probably run into Jasmine and them on the way here."

Zoey began to collect the plat, bowl and spoon from the table they had used and started washing them. Emily grabbed the dishcloth next to the sink and dried them as Zoey handed them to her. Zoey put the dishes away and smiled at Emily. "We made a great team." Emily nodded and beamed back just as the dorm doors opened and Wes, Blaine and David came through.

"Took you long enough " Zoey said as she grabbed her bag, Emily picked up her as well.

"Sorry we ran into Jasmine." Wes said, slightly angry in his voice.

"Told ya they would." Zoey said to Emily.

Emily turned to the boys. "They left right before you did."

"You should've warned us." Wes said.

"Next time." Zoey promised.

"Come on," Blaine said, "We're already late." He walked towards the door and held it open as the rest of the teens went out. David led the group towards the school building. "How was your fist night?" Wes asked coming up beside Emily.

"Good." Emily said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Well. Your first day is going to be even better." David said as he turned to face them and started walking backward.

"I'm sure." Emily said sarcastically. They went into school that was already full of students and went against the wall.

"Get your schedule and we'll find your classes." Blaine said. Emily got it out and handed it to Blaine who looked at it. He looked up at the door three away from them on the other side, he looked down at the schedule and then back at the same door before smiling. "That's your first class."

She looked at the door as Blaine looked for her next class. "You have Biology next on the last door on this side. " He indicated the same side of the school they were on.

"That should be easy enough." Emily said with a smile. The bell rang and Blaine gave Emily the schedule back as students went this way and that attempting to get to their first classes on time.

"We all have class to get to but I'll wait outside your Biology class and show you where we eat lunch."

"Okay, thanks." Emily smiled and waved bye to Blaine and his friends. She went into her first class after taking a deep breath. She took a quick look at her classmates and her eyes were immediately drawn to a boy with blond hair who was currently looking at his watch anxiously then the door and seemed to overlook Emily as he looked at his watch once more.

"Can I help you?" Emily turned and saw a grey haired man, the teacher, smiling down at her.

"Hi. I'm new here and I think this is my first class." She held up her schedule and he took a quick look at it.

"I'm Mr. Clearwater. Welcome to grade 11 Functions and Applications." He went behind his desk, got a textbook and handed it to her. "You can sit there." He indicated a seat four away from the blond who was now wringing his hands and looked even more nervous than before. "Just come by my desk after class so I can give you some work to catch up on."

"Alright, thanks." Emily smiled at him before turning and walking towards her new desk.

* * *

><p>The blond haired boy felt hopeless and alone. He kept check his watch and looking at the door for signs of the other blond boy. After the longest seven minutes of his life, the blond he was looking for finally came in the room.<p>

"Finally," he said as the new comer took his seat next to the anxious boy. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got a drink after I went to the bathroom." The other boy nodded, noticeably calmer.

"We have a new girl in our class."

The new boy looked interested. "A new talking flower?" The first boy nodded and pointed to a red haired girl who was too busy going through her messenger bag she hadn't noticed the boy come in and take the seat next to his brother, or the fact that they were both currently looking and talking about her. The second boy looked at her then to his brother. "She looks interesting no?"

"Very interesting." his brother agreed as he too turned to get a better look at the new talking flower.

* * *

><p>After finishing her math class and getting the extra work to catch up on, Emily was grateful that she knew were her next class was. Even so, she looked down at her schedule as she walked into the room causing her to bump into someone.<p>

"I'm so sorry." Emily blurted quickly as she looked up with wide eyes. The dirty blond haired boy turned towards her, his bright green eyes looking at her angrily. After taking her in though, they softened. "It's alright. Accidents happen. You're new right?" he asked.

Emily smiled and nodded, "Is it that obvious?" she asked. The boy laughed.

"We were all there once. My name is…"

"Logan!" someone yelled, causing the boy to turn. A dark skinned, dark haired boy was looking right at him.

"What do you want Derek?" Derek made a come here gesture with his hands. Logan turned back towards Emily. "Sorry about that. I have to go. I hope you like Dalton." He ran towards Derek.

Emily kept looking at the two boys while half listening to the teacher give her a textbook, a seat and extra reading for the night. She sat down and realized no one else was in her group of four. She tried to pay attention. A while later, the bell finally rang and Emily packed up her things, went to the door, and began looking for Blaine but the halls were so crowded, Emily didn't know how Blaine would find her. Suddenly two eyes that were so blue Emily though they were contacts met her green ones.

"Hello talking flower." it said making Emily jump back. The boy laughed and smiled, happy with her reaction. She recognized the boy from her first class that morning.

"I think she should be Red Rose, look at her hair." someone said behind her.

She turned and saw an exact replica of the boy who was now behind her, or so she thought. She turned, saw the boy, turned again, saw the same boy and tuned one last time to be sure and indeed saw the same boy. She took a step back and saw they were twins as she thought. She was about to introduce herself when the twins smiled.

"Good job Red Rose."

"It took Blaine a week to figure out we were twins

"And just because he never saw us together,"

"And if we saw him and were together we would always just happen to have to go in the other direction,"

"And you never corrected him if he called you my name because you didn't want to be rude." the one said to the other.

"And I just happened to understand everything he said to me he meant to say to you." he said to his twin.

"Yeah all that, it's no excuse."

"If Wes hadn't told him we would have been able to keep it up a bit longer."

"Yeah, he was a bit more shy when he first got here."

"That's when Wes told us to introduce ourselves together to any new people."

"But when Reed almost broke his nose on his third day when you were talking to him and I came up,"

"He changed it to the first time we talk to new people."

The two boys took a deep breath and smiled. Suddenly looks of horror took over both their faces at the same time.

"We're sorry Red Rose, how rude of us."

"You don't know who we are. He's Ethan." one said pointing to the other.

"And he's Evan." he pointed at his identical brother. The tilted there heads towards each other and put on sweet innocent looking smiles that Emily was sure they mastered over years of trouble making if the past few minutes were any indication.

"I'm Emily." she said, her first words to them.

"We know Red Rose and don't worry."

Emily was just about to ask why when the other twin started to talk

"We'll take good care of you." They walked up to her and grabbed her arms, one each, and started to lead her somewhere.

"Blaine said he would meet me for lunch. I'm just waiting for him." she explained.

"Oh we know the White Rabbit's looking for you."

"But we also know he loves playing hide and seek."

"Especially in Warblerland."

Emily though for a moment, "Warblerland? I'm not a Warbler."

"We are," one said with a satisfied smile.

"Consider this us showing you your next class since its right next to the Warbler room."

"All the art classes are together."

Emily was trying to figure out why this didn't seem right when it dawned on her. "How do you know what I have after lunch?"

The twins looked at each other with knowing smiles, "We have our sources."

Emily decided to drop the subject when she heard a phone vibrate; Ethan and Evan's knowing smile widened and one of them took out the phone and opened to the text they just received.

_WRabbit: 911 can't find Emily, new girl, anyone?_

"Have we seen Red Rose?" one of them asked the other with a questioning look. They both looked at Emily and the twin with the phone out typed a quick reply.

_TweedleD: Yes_

They'd only walked a few steps when the phone vibrated again.

_WRabbit: Where?_

The twins looked at each other with smiles even bigger at the trouble they were about to cause.

_TweedleD: Somewhere in Warblerland_

The twins lead Emily to a room that had three couches facing the center and a large rectangular desk making the forth side of the rectangle, none of them touching so people could easily walk around them and sit where they want. She also noticed a piano in one corner and a guitar next to it.

"This is the Warbler room." one of the blue eyed boys said, Emily wasn't sure how to tell them apart.

Emily was amazed at the simplicity of the set up and smiled at the piano remembering teaching herself how to play the one back at her old school. She didn't notice the twin's smiles.

"Well, we'll just leave you here then." Emily turned at this.

"But I have to find Blaine." she said a bit concerned, not sure whether to believe them.

"Don't worry Red Rose," one said as they both turned to the door.

"The White Rabbit will find you." They went out the door and Emily could've sworn she heard them say eventually.

"Wait! Ethan! Evan! Wait!" Emily hadn't realized she had taken a few steps into the room as she admired it and that was the only lead the twins needed. By the time she reached the door they were lost in the seas of students going this way and that. Emily sighed as she debated what to do. Not wanting to get more lost than she already was, she went back in the room, put her bag down beside the piano and sat at the piano bench. She placed her hands on the keys and absent-mindedly started playing.

Thoughts of last night came back including Austin. She didn't want to break up with him but she had to or he would've found out who she really was and would have broken up with her anyway. It was easier this way but it didn't make it any less painful. She hadn't realized she actually started playing a song until she really listened to the piano. She gave a sad smile, recognizing the tune she hadn't meant to play. A tear came down her cheek as she began to sing along.

_Hands touch, Eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, Sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl_

Emily though of the first time they met. It was corny, she'd admit but she had run into him and dropped her books. He helped her pick them up and offered to carry some since they happened to be in the next class together. It just kind of all started there.

_Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_  
><em>To the land of what-might-have-been<em>  
><em>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel<em>  
><em>When reality sets back in<em>

Emily wondered what Austin would be doing now. Eating lunch with his friends? She thought about what they would be talking about. Classes? Teachers? She wondered how much homework she would have already at her old school.

"Probably not as much as I have already for today." she though with a little laugh. She continued to play.

* * *

><p>Logan couldn't seem to focus on Biology. He found his mind and his eye's wondering to the new girl. Who was she? As the lunch bell rang, he packed up his things, determined to talk to her, but when he went to leave the room, she was already gone. Going out the door didn't help either; it would've been next to impossible to find her there anyway.<p>

"Earth to Logan." Logan turned towards his name. "He lives." Derek was only a few steps behind him, trying to figure out what Logan was doing. He looked up and down the hall like Logan was attempting to see what was distracting his friend but only saw a mass of students. "You're not trying to find that girl again are you?"

Logan nodded, "Why?"

"She's….different." Logan responded. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm starving. Maybe some food will get you thinking straight."

"You go on ahead. I have to pick up some music for Warbler's. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Logan started in the all too familiar direction of the Warbler room.

"Okay, I'll save you a seat." Derek was already lost in the mass of students.

"I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow. " Logan said to himself as he turned the corner to the art hall. A sound made him stop immediately and he was happy that it was less crowded here then by the cafeteria. There was music coming from the Warbler room, the door was left open a bit and it was spilling out into the hall. The strange thing was it was a girl's voice, not the boys one usually hears as they pass. Logan poked his head in and smiled as he instantly recognized the girl from his Biology class. She started singing again.

_Blithe smile, Lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, She wins him<br>Gold hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl<br>_

He slowly opened the door and slipped inside, happy that he hadn't disturbed her.

"She has an amazing voice." he thought, "She really means what she sings." He smiled to himself as she finished the song.

_Don't wish, Don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl<em>

Emily held the last keys down for a moment longer than needed to allow the music to fill to room. After it finished, there was clapping behind her. She jumped off the bench, turned around and said "I'm sorry." all in one smooth motion. Looking up, she saw the blond hair, green eyed boy she recognized from her Biology class. She gave a small smile and shyly looked down as she quickly grabbed her backpack and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked. Emily turned towards him.

"I don't know. I'm sorry though. You should have stopped me sooner. You could've been practicing by now. "

Logan looked confused but understanding came across his face and he nodded. "I couldn't stop you. I was listening. You have an amazing voice."

Emily shyly looked up at him under her long eyelashes. She gave a small smile. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. You should join Warblers." He suggested. Emily's eyes widened. "I don't think so. Only one other person has heard me sing before and I don't trust him anymore." Logan nodded.

"Well you are really good whether you believe it or not. What are you doing here anyway?"

Emily sighed with a little laugh "Well, I was suppose to meet someone in front of our science class but these twins…Ethan and Evan I think…. took me here. They kept talking about a White Rabbit and how I'm a Red Rose or something."

Logan seemed amused by all this and not the least bit surprised. "They have this strange fascination with Alice in Wonderland. Quite a few of us have nicknames. The White Rabbit is Blaine. I'm surprised they named you already though. Usually they wait and most if not all girls I know of they consider Talking Flowers."

"Yeah one of them said that but the other said they liked Red Rose better." Logan nodded. "So do you have an Alice nickname Logan?"

"The Knave." Emily nodded, "And you Miss. Red Rose, what is your real name?"

"Emily." She smiled up at him. "I should go." She looked back towards the door with a sigh as she realized she still didn't know where to go. Logan went quickly to the piano and started playing. Emily stopped at the door, pretending to look out but really listening to him. He began to sing.

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit has a name<em>

Emily didn't realize she walked back to the piano, took off her backpack and sat beside Logan as he sang, mimicking his hand movements an octave higher. She looked up at him and he was looking at her. He gave her an encouraging smile and nod; she took a deep breath and began to sing the next part.

_You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew<em>

They both took deep breaths to sing the next part together

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<em>

Emily took another breath to sing the next line and Logan stopped.

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

Emily stopped singing and Logan took her place for the next line.

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
><em>

Emily looked back up at Logan as she sang the last line by herself.

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
><em>

They finished playing at the same time looking at each other. There was silence for a moment before the door slamming open caused them both to jump and turn towards it.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Wes thought, "I didn't think I'd ever get out of there." He had spent the last half hour talking to his art teacher, Ms. Turner, about why he would be perfect to help peer tutor the new kids in the art program and those that were having some trouble. After reassuring her he would think about it, he left the room and put the idea to the back of his mind as he thought about lunch. He passed the Warbler room and heard music coming from the open door. What was unusual was that it was a female voice, paired with a male's that made him go to the door and see who was singing. He smiled as he recognized the red hair as Emily's but frowned as he saw who she was singing with.<p>

"What's Logan doing with her?" he though, "and why is she here anyway? I though Blaine said he was going to bring her from her last class to the caf himself." The singing stopped and Wes pushed the door open a few seconds later, causing both teens on the piano bench to jump up.

"Ow!" Emily said as she turned, rubbing her knee as she looked up to see who was in the doorway. Her smile widened as she recognised him. "Wes."

"Hello Emily." Wes said with a smile. He turned to Logan, his smiled noticeably faded, "Logan."

Logan's smile had also faded since he turned to the person at the door. "Wes." he said with the same hostility.

Emily looked between the two boys and silently wondered what all the tension was about. Before she could voice the issue, Wes turned back to her and smiled "I think Blaine's looking for you Em."

"Right." Emily said, almost forgetting. She threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed to the door. Emily turned back when she was a few steps away. "Thanks Logan. I'll see you in Biology tomorrow?"

Logan nodded. "See you then Red Rose." Emily blushed as she turned back to the door and went by Wes to go out. Wes took one last hard look at Logan before leading Emily to the cafeteria.

"Red Rose?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Oh, that. Ethan and Evan gave me that as a nick name. Logan said it was Alice and Wonderland or something."

Wes gave a little laugh "It's actually called Alice in Warblerland." He suddenly looked surprised. "They inducted you already? Kinda fast, but cool. I'm the March Hare. Speaking of the twins….." He took out his cell to check the messages he'd gotten since he'd been talking to Ms. Turner.

_WRabbit: 911 can't find Emily, new girl, anyone?_

_TweedleD: Yes  
><em>

_WRabbit: Where?  
><em>

_TweedleD: Somewhere in Warblerland_

_WRabbit: WHERE IN WARBLERLAND?!_

_TweedleD: You'll have to figure that out yourself White Rabbit_

_WRabbit: TWEEDLES!_

_TweedleD: Yes White Rabbit?_

_WRabbit: WHERE….IS…..EMILY!?_

_TweedleD: In your favourite place in Warblerland White Rabbit. _

_WRabbit: And that would be…._

Wes laughed and Emily gave him a questioning look. "The twins have Blaine running around Warblerland…..I mean Dalton, looking for you." Suddenly Wes had an idea, "Let me see your phone."

Emily took her phone out of her bag and looked at him. "Why?"

"So I can put our numbers in it in case you ever get lost again." She gave him the phone and Wes put his, David's, Blaine's and, against his better judgment the twin's numbers, into it as they continued down the hall. "Here you go." He handed it back to her as his phone vibrated again. He checked it,

_TweedleD: Your favourite place_

Wes laughed as he decided enough was enough. He sent his own mass message to the group.

_MHare: Found her in the Warbler room. Bringing her to the caf. See you all soon.  
><em>

He immediately got a few texts back.

_TweedleD :Wesssssssss, why'd ya have to go and ruin our fun?_

_WRabbit: Thanks Wes, I'll meet you there. :)_

He closed his phone. "So how's your first day so far?"

"Pretty good, I have a ton of homework though."

Wes gave a little laugh, "They like to make sure the new kids know what to expect right from the start."

"So it doesn't get easier?"

Wes shook his head. "On the up side, you have a lot of friends here who can help you. Here we are." Wes stopped in front of double wooden doors with designs engraved on them. They looked beautiful. He opened them to reveal the cafeteria. Emily had taken one step inside and was just starting to look around when two people grabbed her around her waist, one on each side, and gave her the biggest hug ever. Emily jumped in surprise however Wes just rolled his eyes.

"See Red Rose….."

"….we told you someone would find you." The twins said in turn from either side of her.

"That's great and all but I wasn't the first one to find her." Wes said pulling the twins off Emily.

"Who was then?"

"Logan." The twins looked at each other with wide eyes, almost scared looking.

"Well, it's not our fault the White Rabbit couldn't figure out our clues."

"Ya, they were pretty straight forward."

Wes just rolled his eyes as the twins turned back to Emily with wide smiles. "Well Red Rose, it's lunch time." They grabbed her arms and led her to their usual table, leaving Wes to shake his head at them and follow. Their usual table was right next to the widow that lined the far side of the room. There were four long rows of tables each able to hold about 50 chairs on either side. Students were lined up on the right side of the room waiting to get their food. The twins sat Emily down and took their own seats one chair down from her.

"Hello Emily." David said sitting opposite her. He handed her a tray full of various types of food.

Emily looked at the plate that had a chicken sandwich, some jello, two chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk. "What is this?"

"Your lunch, aren't you hungry?"

Emily nodded, "Thank you so much. I'll pay you back as soon as we get back to my dorm."

"Don't worry about it. We each take a week and pay for everyone's lunch. This week it's my turn." David said with a small smile.

"Oh okay, I'll pay next week then." Emily said.

"No it's my turn next week." Wes said.

"Okay, maybe the week after." Emily said.

"Nope, then it's Blaine's turn."

"The week after?"

"Evan's." Wes said looking at the twins who seemed to be in their own world.

"After?"

"Ethan's"

"What about the week after New Years?" Emily said with a little laugh.

Wes and David looked at each other. "We'll see."

Emily rolled her eyes as she took out her phone to make a reminder for herself when the twins suddenly looked at her with wide smiles.

"Red Rose, can we see your phone?" one asked as the other took it out of her hands.

"Hey give that back!" Emily demanded as she tried to grab it.

"Red Rose?" David asked as Wes nodded. Wes turned back to Emily. "Just leave them Emily, maybe it'll keep them quiet for a minute."

That minute was short lasted, "Who's Austin?" they asked looking up at Emily.

"He's a friend of mine from my old high school." Emily said, a little catch in her voice. The twins looked at each other with smiles and nodded while the one with the phone typed in something.

"Hey are you deleting my contacts? Give it back." Emily said attempting to grab her phone back again, which the twins were holding just out of reach. Emily gave up a minute later with a grunt. She took a bite of her sandwich as the twins went back to "Warblerlanding" her phone.

"Red Rose, who's the other David on here?"

"The other David?" David asked.

"I put all our numbers in her phone just in case." Wes informed.

David nodded as Emily sent her sandwich down with wide eyes, "He's an old friend of mine." she answered after a sharp intake of breath, "A really old friend." No one was listening though, the twins had shrugged at each other and continued to type on her phone. Wes and David had noticed Emily's reaction to the name and made a mental note of it. The twins were just about to ask about another name in her phone when the doors to the cafeteria were thrown open and an angry Blaine came it looking directly at the table where all his friends were.

"Tweedles!" he yelled as he started towards the table. The twins looked at each other nervously and nodded. They turned to Emily as Ethan shoved her phone into Emily's stomach forcing her to take it back while Evan took the chair that separated them from her away from the table. Ethan then began to pull the chair Emily was sitting in towards him and his brother as Evan pushed the extra chair where Emily's had once been just as Blaine walked up. He gave the twins a death glair as he took the chair that once separated the twins from Emily. Emily took her tray of food, pulled it in front of her and began eating her jello. David put another tray of food in front of Blaine but he didn't seem to notice.

"What were you thinking!" Blaine demanded, "She could've been lost! You're both lucky that Wes found her before someone else did!"

"She's right here." Emily reminded between them. "and someone else did find her before Wes did." The twins and Wes looked at each other wondering how Blaine would react.

"Who?"

"Logan."

"Logan?" Blaine asked with some venom in his voice.

"He's in my Biology class." Emily said with a nod. Blaine took a deep breath as he looked at the twins and Wes before turning with a smile back to Emily.

"Can I see your schedule?" Blaine asked changing the topic. Wes and Emily figured it would be best not the mention the singing thing.

Emily fished though her now almost full backpack and took out her schedule. The twins went to grab it but the glare Blaine gave them made them take their hands back and look down remorsefully. Blaine took the paper and looked it over again.

"Your next class is right by the Warbler room." he said

"She knows White Rabbit. That's why we showed Red Rose the Warbler room."

"Red Rose?" Blaine asked. "She has a nick name already?"

"Apparently." Emily said as the twins nodded eagerly in hopes this would put them back in Blaine's good books.

Blaine shook his head to clear it as he handed Emily back her schedule. "I can take you there and since we have English together I can met you after to take you there as well."

"Alright." Emily said with a smile putting the paper away.

"By the way," Blaine said finally turning to his food, "how was your first day so far?"

* * *

><p>Logan was still in the Warbler room when Derek came in looking for him as the next bell was about to ring.<p>

"Logan, come on, lunch is almost over and you haven't eaten. I thought you were just grabbing some music." He saw his friend sitting on the piano bench. He was looking out the window in front of him, staring into space, into nothing.

"I am." Logan replied, he slowly turned his head to look at Derek but his eyes were unfocused, looking at something that wasn't in front of him.

"Are you feeling okay?" his friend asked worried.

Logan shook his head to clear it and finally look right at Derek, "I think I'm going to go back to my room. I need to think. Can you let Blaine know?"

"Blaine? I though you hated him?"

"I do but this is important. It's a Warbler thing."

"Fine I'll let him know, do you need help getting back to the dorm?"

Logan shook his head. "I'll be fine; I just need to think things out."

"If you're sure."

Logan nodded and smiled, "See you later." With that, he picked up his bag and left the room.

"I bet this is about that Emily girl." Derek shook his head as the bell rang. He took out his phone and sent a text to Blaine, why the number was still in his contacts list escaped him, telling him Logan was going to his room for the rest of the day and wouldn't be a practice tonight. He assumed that practice was what Logan wanted him to let Blaine know about anyway. He shrugged and went to his next class.

* * *

><p>Lunch was done, the bell had rung and Blaine had led Emily to her art class. After talking to her teacher she walked towards the desk with a shorter boy, even shorter than Blaine, with very curly strawberry blond hair. His brown eyes took in Emily as she walked towards him.<p>

"Hi." she said once she was at the table and put her things down. "I'm Emily."

"Reed." the boy introduced. They shook hands. "I'll help you get started." He took out his binder and opened to a particular page. "This is the some of the sketches we have to do so far." Emily took out a piece of paper and wrote down what was on Reed's paper while he walked around the room to grab a few items. He came back, just as she finished, with three canvases, one of them blank. He sent that one in front of Emily along with a basic blank colour wheel.

"Thanks." Emily said with a smile.

"No problem. I would try to get this done tonight." he indicated the colour wheel. "I know you probably

have a ton of homework so you can get the sketches done for next week."

Just then someone came running into the room and set their stuff down on the chair across from Emily and Reed, both of whom looked at the student who came in. Emily's eyes widened, recognizing the female in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late." she said.

"Hey Skyler, this is Emily. Emily, Skyler." The girl's muttered hello as Skyler looked down.

"Thanks for getting my painting." Skyler said.

"No problem." Reed said with a smile. He turned to Emily, "We're supposed to paint ourselves how we think others see us." Emily nodded and looked at her blank canvas, thinking about what she might paint.

"Oh, let me see your phone. I can put my number in it so you can text me if you have any questions." Reed said.

Emily handed him her phone and he typed in his number while Emily though about how people may see her. He handed her back her phone, Emily looked at the new entry and gave a little laugh.

"Um…Reed, why does it say Dormouse?"

Reed blushed and took her phone back to change it, "Force of habit. Sorry."

"Is that your Warblerland nick-name?"

Reed looked up at her with wide eyes, "The twins?"

She nodded, "Nice to meet you Dormouse, I'm Red Rose."

"I'm impressed; no girl I know has an actual name."

Emily nodded and took her phone back. "So I've heard." With that Reed went to work on his painting and Emily began to plan hers.

Once the bell had rung again, Emily barely had time to help Reed put things away and pack up her own bag when Blaine came through the door of the classroom.

Emily smiled "I thought you were waiting outside the door?"

"I didn't want to risk the twins getting to you again."

"Don't they have class?"

"They've skipped for less."

Reed came back to the table at that moment and smiled at Blaine. "Hey Blaine, how are you?"

"Reed?" Blaine said with a smile. "I didn't know you had this art class."

He laughed, "Well I do. How do you know Emily?"

Emily and Blaine looked at each other. "We kind of found each other:" Blaine said as Emily nodded.

Reed nodded in understanding. "You ready Emily?"

She nodded as she looked at the now empty table and put her messenger bag over her shoulder. The three students left the room together and were about to separate as Emily and Blaine were headed toward a staircase and Reed continued on the main floor when Reed asked "Hey Blaine are we still doing the Warb-" but Blaine shaking his head violently interrupted him. Emily looked between the two boys confused but Blaine said bye to Reed and Emily followed suit. Blaine led her up the brightly lit staircase.

"What was that was about?" Emily asked.

"It's a surprise." Blaine said with a smile. Emily turned to him with a questioning look but figured Blaine wouldn't tell her anyway. She just had to trust him. They stopped just outside a door when Blaine turned towards her.

"In our literature class, I recommend that you don`t associate with me….at all."

"Why? And I though you said it was English?"

"Our teacher doesn't really like Granduled students and it really is literature class, everyone just calls it English to make it easier. Why don't you just go on in and I'll come in soon, I have a few things to get from my locker. You can text me if you have any issues, Wes said he put my number in your phone." Emily nodded as Blaine continued, "I'd look under White Rabbit if you don't see Blaine, there's no saying what Wes put it in as but I saw the twins playing around with your phone earlier."

"I guess." Emily was still unsure but after a smile and nod of encouragement from Blaine, she took a deep breath and when in the classroom, straight to the teachers desk.

"Hello, my name is Emily." She gave the male teacher behind the desk a smile.

"You must be the new student I've been told to expect, I'm . " Emily held out her schedule and the teacher nodded. He took out a book from behind his desk and hand her the copy of _Go Ask Alice_. She gave a little laugh and though of what the twins would think as the teacher continued. "We are on page 75, there are journal entries you can get from whoever you sit beside due before you leave for winter break and a rough copy of a short story due on Friday. Now, where to put you?" He looked around. Emily could see Blaine standing behind her.

"Umm, Sir? Does anyone sit beside Blaine?"

"Oh," he looked at Blaine, "Um, I don't believe so, is there?" Blaine just shook his head.

"May I sit there?"

"Sure." he said but he seemed almost disappointed. She smiled a thanks and turned to Blaine.

"I'll be right there." Emily nodded and went to the desk beside the one that had the bag she recognized as Blaine's. Since it was against a window, it was easy to see what desk she should be in.

She settled in and a few moments later, Blaine came back looking frustrated.

"Never mind, I'll figure it out myself." He huffed as he took his seat and turned to Emily, "We'll discuss you later but here is the entries you need." He put a piece of paper on her desk just as the teacher stood up.

"Since we have a new student we'll allow her to catch up on _Go Ask Alice _before we read it as a group so you can work on your short stories or journal's." He sat back down as everyone in the class smiled at each other, happy for a pretty much free period. Emily smiled at Blaine who was smiling at her. She then copied down the entries she needed to do and after giving the paper back to Blaine she decided to get the reading done so she wouldn't hold the class back any more although she was sure they wouldn't mind a few more free periods.

* * *

><p>"Emily, start packing up slowly," Blaine whispered to her a while later. She looked up and saw to her surprise that he was almost ready to go.<p>

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded and she started to put her binder and book away.

She had just closed her bag when the bell had rung and Blaine grabbed her arm and led her to the door at a run before anyone else could put anything away. He took her down another set of spiral stairs, this one also had mirrors and a sunroof above so was lit like the other. Emily, however barely had time to process this as she was almost dragged down them in the mass of students that seemed to be going the same way as they were. They had just taken the last step of the stairs and were turning with the mass to some unknown destination when someone behind them asked, "Excuse me, hi, ummm, can I ask you a question. I'm new here."

Both Emily and Blaine turned and saw a teen boy about their age in what at first glance would appear to be the Dalton uniform. Upon further evaluation it was seen that the jacket did not match the Dalton one nor did it contain the Dalton logo. His blue/green eyes looked at them desperately. Emily's eyes widened and she suddenly became interested in an invisible knot in her hair that she was grateful she had left out of a pony tail. It easily covered her face.

"What's exactly going on?"

"The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Blaine was informing. "It tends to shut the school down for a while."

The new teen looked a bit confused. "So, what, the glee club here is kinda cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars." The new boy raised his eyebrows at Blaine as Emily dared a peek around her hair. Suddenly someone bumped her shoulder and muttered sorry. "It's okay." She said but he caused her to be pushed back a few steps. Then a few other people caused her to move forward and before she knew it, she was being swept in with the crowd toward what she assumed was the senior commons. She couldn't see Blaine and the new kid but she was happy about that. She couldn't risk him recognizing her and she was thankful he wasn't really attending Dalton, but what was he doing here?

"Come on, I know a short cut." Blaine said as he noticed that the new boy was looking at all the students going in the same direction.

"I'm Kurt by the way." the new boy said as Blaine grabbed his hand to guide him to the Warbler performance.

"Blaine "he introduced, "This is….." he turned, remembering Emily was with him but she was nowhere to be found in the mass of students. "Well," he thought, "she knows how to get to her dorm and I'll meet her there later."

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "Come on." He smiled and led Kurt down a deserted hallway and walked up to a door made of wood that opened into a large room. Kurt couldn't see exactly how large it was because almost the whole population of Dalton was in it and even spilling into the hallway. Kurt saw a large window allowing sunlight to spill into the room. He took in the students and looked nervously at Blaine. "Oh, I stick out like a sour thumb."

"Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." he said in such a way that Kurt knew his cover was blown. Blaine smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine went up to some other boys that were in the middle of the room, separate from everyone else and Kurt realized they were the Warblers, including Blaine. The other boys in the middle starting singing some harmonies to an easily recognized song and after couple of bars, Blaine himself started singing the lead.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine  
><em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

As Blaine sang, he began looking for Emily in the crowd, and found her at the back of the group in one of the most crowded areas in the room. She was by the main door that lead to the room where most of the students came into the room in the first place. _  
><em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Blaine seemed to always look at Kurt when he sang after finding Emily in the crowd. He smiled at Kurt who shyly smiled back. Blaine had a feeling Kurt wasn't just looking at Dalton for a future school and he thought there may be an ulterior motive to him pretending to be a student here.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

The more Blaine though about Kurt, the more he figured he should talk to him, take him out for coffee maybe, introduce him to David and Wes. He seemed to have lots on his mind, preoccupied, and everyone could use some new friends.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me, Just one touch, _

_Now baby I believe, This is real, _

_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

The song finished and Blaine vowed to talk to Kurt after practice.

* * *

><p>Emily tried to focus on the music but she kept making sure the new kid couldn't see her, he couldn't recognize her when she had just gotten away from that life, from him. It's not like he knew her personally but maybe he had seen her in passing. She had certainly seen him. She found herself clapping and figured out the song had ended and was happy she automatically started clapping when everyone else did. She smiled at Blaine, Wes and David who all had found her in the crowd and silently asked how they had done. She gave all three two thumbs up and when Blaine looked at the new kid and smiled at him as well, she took a better look at him. He looked just like he did when she left a few days ago. She discreetly looked around to make sure no one was looking at her and once she was sure, she snuck out the door she had entered the room through. The halls were almost empty once she passed the mass of students that were just outside of the door and finally she went out the main door. On her way to Roden she though about Blaine and how nice he was to the new boy. She was sure Blaine and him would talk again after the Warblers were done receiving praise for their performance by the rest of the student body. She just hoped they didn't bring him back to the dorm to hang out with him, David, Wes, Zoey and herself. She had barely avoided him in the hall.<p>

"Please don't bring him to the dorm." Emily thought, "Please don't bring Kurt."


	3. Break Away

**I do not own Glee or most of the OC's in this story. Glee is owned by Fox and most OC's are owned by the amazing C.P. Coulter, author of Dalton. If you haven't read it, you definitely should. Also some situations may be similar to those found in Dalton. ****The title is a song by Darren Criss. ****Finally any songs or books used/mentioned in the fic are not mine. I hope you like it!**

**I'm sorry about the delay in this update but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Breakaway<p>

* * *

><p>Emily went into her dorm room, closed the door, shut her eyes, turned around, leaned against the door and sighed.<p>

"Hey." a female voice said from within the room. Emily's eyes flew open. Zoey was smiling at her from her own bed on the other side of the room.

Emily put her hand to her heart, which had started beating faster. "Zoey, you scared me."

"Sorry, you look like you have a lot on your mind. You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm good, just getting use to things here." Emily replied as she put her bag on her bed and sat down. It wasn't a total lie. Between being kidnapped by the twins, singing with Logan, being found by Wes, having both of the guys say she was a good singer, watching the Warbler's performance, and that didn't even include Kurt coming, it had been an eventful day. She suppresses a sigh as she emptied her backpack.

"Wow," Zoey said, "All of that from one day?"

Emily nodded as she got out her math homework from that day and the catch up work her teacher gave her, her science textbook for the extra reading, her list of sketches and colour wheel for art, and her _Go Ask Alice _book, some paper for her short story and journal entries for English. After putting the sketches and journal stuff to the side, since it wasn't due yet, she decided to start with math and was happy that she had finished most of the work that was assigned today and pretty much only had the catch up work to do. She had just started when Zoey suddenly asked, "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Not at all." Emily replied with a smile. Zoey's face flooded with relief as she pressed a button on her iPod, which was hooked up to a set of speakers. A Taylor Swift song began half way through and Emily half listened, half tuned it out and continued with her homework. She was just finishing off the last few questions when, a few songs later, one caught her attention. "I love this song." she said with a smile to Zoey. Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_began with the instrumentals and a few bars later, she began singing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

Emily had quietly started to sing as she put her math stuff away but when the chorus came, she couldn't help increasing her volume. She forgot that Zoey was still in the room.

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, Take a chance_

_Make a change, And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_, _Take a chance, Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Zoey was looking at Emily with wide eyes. She took out her cell phone, pressed a few buttons, and put it in front of her so it was close to Emily. She slowly started to turn down the volume of the speakers as Emily's voice grew louder, and by the time the next verse was done, she was singing acaplla without realizing it. The song finished and Emily turned to Zoey, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Zoey grabbed her phone and pressed some more buttons.

"Sorry." Emily grabbed her science textbook, opened to the proper page, and leaned against the backboard of her bed where she had put her pillow.

"What are you apologizing for? You're amazing!"

"I don't know." Emily spoke in such a way that made Zoey think the conversation was over.

"Whatever you say Em." Zoey said before turning her attention to her phone. She began forming a text.

* * *

><p>Wes and David had just left Blaine and the 'new kid' Kurt, who was really a spy, to talk about something. They both had just received a text and went to check it.<p>

"Hey, I got a text from…" Wes began but David interrupted him.

"Me too. I got a text from Zoey."

_TFZoey: You'll never guess who this is singing. Audio file attached, upload?_

Wes put his phone away as David downloaded the file. Once it was ready, he put his phone between him and Wes who moved closer to hear. The recording started in the middle of a song.

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Faraway_

_And breakaway_

Wes and David looked at each other shocked. The female voice was amazing and Wes recognized it from somewhere in his recent memory, but he wasn't quite sure where.

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, _

_make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

The recording stopped. David and Wes were silent for a moment. "Wow, she's amazing! Whoever it is." David said.

"I know who it is!" Wes said with a huge smile, finally remembering, "That's Emily."

David's mouth hung open. "Serious?"

Wes nodded. "I heard her sing with Logan in the Warbler room at lunch. Just don't tell Blaine. He was mad enough she met Logan." David nodded and typed something on his phone to Zoey.

_MHatter: Is it Emily?_

Zoey took only a few seconds to reply.

_TFZoey: Yes! Isn't she amazing!_

_MHatter: Yes! She need's to join Warbler's asap!_

_TFZoey: Thing is she doesn't think she's good. She won't join Warbler's unless you guys convince her. _

_MHatter: That can be arranged….._

_TFZoey: You have to go about it carefully, why don't you come here and I'll play the song again. She doesn't know I recorded her. Maybe she'll sing it again._

_MHatter: Blaine's still out with someone but Wes and I just came in your dorm. We'll be in your room soon. What until Blaine comes back to play the song k?_

_TFZoey: Alright. See you soon._

Wes and David came into the room a moment later after David texted Blaine with the plan and told Wes not to mention anything. . "Hello ladies."

"Hey, how are you?" Zoey asked.

"Good. How was the rest of your day Emily?" Wes asked. Her green eyes were forced away from her science book and a smile greeted him. Wes was surprised it had taken him this long to notice how green Emily's eyes were. They reminded him of the ocean. He had to force his own eyes away from them so he wouldn't be staring.

"Good thanks. I loved the performance. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier." she said, "Blaine kept it a surprise from me."

"Glad you liked it." David said as he made his way to Zoey's bed and placed his stuff down on it. "I didn't see you there." David turned to his cousin.

"That's because I wasn't." she said, "You know I love you and the Warbler's are amazing. I go to all the concerts but the impromptu performances are crazy! Far to crowded for my liking." Emily nodded in agreement but was still excited that she had seen them. She was debating whether or not fighting the crowds was the best idea but when Zoey mentioned concerts, Emily knew she would go to every one.

"Where's Blaine?" Emily asked, noticing he was absence

"Out." Wes answered, "He'll be back soon." Emily nodded and continued to read.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked Kurt to his car, saw him off, and then checked the messages on his phone. He had three. The first was from Zoey. It had an audio file that Blaine listened to. The female who was singing was really good. The next was from David saying the voice in the file belonged to Emily and once he got to the dorm, Zoey would put on <em><span>Breakaway <span>_again in hopes of getting Emily to sing once more. The last was from Wes, asking Blaine if he would be able to pick up pizza on his way in for dinner. He rolled his eyes and typed a reply just to Wes saying that Emily was amazing, he'd hope she would sing again and yes to the pizza, what do you guys want on it? A few minutes later, on his way to the only pizza place on campus, after what he assumed was a heated debated about what to get on the pizza, Wes replied.

_MHear: Peperoni and cheese only please. _

"Plane Janes." Blaine muttered under his breath as he replied saying he would be there soon. After ordering the pizza and waiting 10 minutes while they cooked it, he began the walk to the girl's dorm, climbed the stairs and knocked on wall beside the open door.

"Room service." he said.

"Come on in Blaine." Zoey said as he walked into the room.

"How is everyone?" he asked putting the pizza down.

"Good now that food's here." David said.

"Well, dig in." he opened the box and everyone else took a piece while he put his stuff down next to the desk on Emily's side of the room. He noticed that Emily had put aside what appeared to be a handful of pencil crayons and a picture of a wheel that was almost fully coloured to pick up her piece of pizza after everyone else did. He figured she still felt a bit out of sorts, accepting food from strangers. He hoped she would soon feel as close to them as he did to her for some unknown reason. He remembered the first time he was here and how awkward it felt to not know anyone. He pushed that though aside as he grabbed his own piece of pizza and sat facing everyone else. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Oh Blaine." Emily said, "I told Wes and David but the performance was amazing."

"Thanks. We work really hard on them."

"Well I should hope so. You have enough rehearsals." Zoey said, finishing her piece and grabbing another. Emily had finished hers as well but didn't quite feel comfortable enough to take a second so she wiped her hands off and turned back to her colour wheel. She didn't notice the four other teens look at each other with knowing smiles or Zoey fiddling with her iPod. When the next song came on, Zoey grunted. "I don't like this song." She pressing a button and the song changed to a familiar melody. Emily looked over at Zoey suspiciously. "Didn't we already listen to this song?"

Zoey shrugged even though she knew they had. "I just have it on shuffle." She replied innocently.

Emily suppressed her need to roll her eyes since she was still getting use to everything at Dalton and wasn't sure if it was appropriate. She softly began singing along after she had tried and failed not to. She figured as long as she controlled her volume and she made sure Wes, Blaine, David and Zoey couldn't hear her, she was okay. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done since she got lost in the music and slowly increased her volume and force and the last verse and chorus, which was her favorite, came as a crescendo from her voice.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they take me_

_But gotta keep movin' on_

_Movin' on_

_Fly away_

_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, _

_make a change And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

A few moments after the song finished, Emily realized she had sung when she looked around and saw her friends with shocked faces.

"Sorry." She said as she pushed the colour wheel away and grabbed the paper to write her short story.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" David said.

"You were fantastic." Blaine said.

"Have you considered joining the Warblers?" asked Wes.

"No, no. After watching the Warbler's, I'm definitely not up to par." she said shaking her head. "On the plus side, I did figure out what my short story will be about." She smiled as she not so discreetly tried to change the topic.

Blaine looked like he wanted to ask her something but a knock at the door interrupted them all.

"Come in." Zoey said even though they could see who it was. A blond hair teen who appeared to Emily to be a senior to her junior stood in the open door way. Her hair was cut to her chin, her blue eyes taking in everyone in the room as she walked in.

"Hey Jess." Zoey said with a smile.

"Zoey, how are you?" the new teen asked.

"Good thanks, you?" Zoey asked.

"Same." She turned to Emily. "You must be our new girl."

"Yeah, I'm Emily."

"I'm Jessica, the prefect. I just want to make sure you're settling in okay."

"Fine thanks. Lots of work, but I'll be okay." She replied with a smile.

"Glad to hear. Umm, I just need your last name in case of emergency."

"Of course. McMann. Emily McMann."

"McMann?" Blaine asked looking at Emily with wide eyes.

"Yeah." She turned to him. "Do you know any McMann's?" she asked desperately.

"Um…no. Why?"

"Long story." She turned back to Jessica who was looking between her and Blaine. Shaking her head she looked back down at the clipboard.

"You'll be rooming with Zoey then?"

Emily and Zoey smiled at each other. "Yup, I already feel like family."

"Alright, my room is the last one on the left in case you need anything." Jessica indicated down the hall, away from the staircase.

"Thanks." Emily smiled up at her. Jessica returned the smile, turned, and walked out the door.

"McMann." Blaine said, his face held in such a way that looked like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yeah, it's my mom's maiden name." Emily said. She looked at all the teens in the room and took a deep breath. She felt she could trust them and figured maybe they could help her. She hadn't lied when she told Jessica she felt like family with them. She took a deep breath and looked down. "The story goes that my mom had a affair with someone. Nine months later I was born. My dad, well not biologically but you know, he got pissed when he found out. She contacted my real dad, told him about me. Apparently he wanted nothing to do with me but she threatened to take him to court if he didn't pay child support. So he did. Few years ago things got….interesting at my house. I decided to steal one of the support cheques. It only had a city on it though. Westerville." She looked up at everyone, vowing not to say anything else. She couldn't believe she had said that much already.

"That's why you came here. To find you dad." Wes said as if she was something he was finally beginning to understand.

She nodded. "Sorry I said all that. I think I just really needed to get it off my chest. It's not like I 'll find him anyway I mean, how many houses are there here, a thousand?" She tried to laugh it off. "Now back to my story." She said as she began writing, indicating the conversation was over.

"Hey Blaine, Wes and David said you were with someone. Who was it?" Zoey asked.

"His name was Kurt. He was spying on the Warblers. He's from a rival Glee club." Emily tensed at the mention and memory of Kurt. What are the chances he would come here of all places anyway?

"Get this, he's gay too." David said.

"Gay too?" Emily said without realizing it. She hadn't wanted to be part of the conversation.

"I'm gay." Blaine said. Emily nodded, "Is that a problem?"

"No, no." Emily said shaking her head. "Not at all. I was just wondering. Sorry." She turned her attention back to the papers in front of her and continued to write.

"Is he thinking of coming here?" Zoey asked. Blaine just shrugged. "Imagine if he did? Between you, Kurt and Logan?"

"Logan?" Emily asked.

"Yeah he's gay too." Zoey confirmed.

"The Logan that came in the Warbler room after the twins put me there? That Wes found me with?"

"One in the same." Wes said.

"He's not gay. Bi maybe. I mean the way he was singing to me, I really…" she said but was cut off with Blaine's glare at her.

"Sing to you? He was singing to you?"

"With me." She said looking nervously at Wes who was giving her the same look. Blaine turned to him.

"We didn't tell you because you were already mad about her meeting him." Blaine took a deep breath.

"I'm not here to say who you can and can't be friends with but just know he is bad news and he is gay. I did date him." Blaine said to Emily. She nodded.

Silence filled the room. "Sorry." Emily muttered deciding to shut her mouth before they kicked her out of the group. She got back to her story.

"Speaking of dating, how's Katherine, David?" Zoey asked.

"Good. Recovering well."

"Tabitha?"

Wes looked up. "We broke up. For good this time." He seemed kind of sad. Emily looked up at Wes.

"I broke up with my boyfriend before I came here." They looked at each other for a few moments with sad smiles in mutual understanding. Emily was the first to turn back to her work. The boys and Zoey took this as their cue to get back to there own homework as well. Emily had just finished the rough draft of her story when Wes, Blaine and David started packing up. Emily put her stuff away as well deciding the few pages of _Go Ask Alice_ she hadn't finished in class could wait until tomorrow morning or lunchtime.

"Bye boys." Zoey said after hugging them all. Emily gave them all a smile and wave.

"See you ladies tomorrow morning." David said heading towards the door.

"We'll be ready and waiting." Zoey said.

After they left Zoey went back to her work. "I got a major group project due next week that I got to get my part done tonight so we can put it together. I'm almost there. You can get changed if you want or whatever." Emily decided to grab her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Once she was done, she knocked on the door and Zoey said for her to come in. When she did, Zoey was in he pj's as well, sitting on her bed, working away.

"Stupid history." she said. Emily laughed. Taking out her English book, she thought now would be a great time to finish the reading and by the time she was done, Zoey had either finished what she'd wanted to get done or was just too fed up with it to continue, Emily couldn't quite tell. Either way she cleared her bed and laid down on it.

"Done?" Emily asked as she put everything on her bed into her backpack for the next day.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth. Emily decided not to bring up the project again any time soon. After she had cleared her bed, Emily got up and turned off the light. Feeling her way back to her bed, she got under the covers and laid down.

"Good night Zoey."

"Good night Emily."

* * *

><p>After saying good night to Wes and David, Blaine had a hard time falling asleep. He couldn't believe Emily had told them about her dad. That must have been the secret she had been hiding and she had told them in just over 24 hours of her being at Dalton. She must really trust them. It had taken Blaine a lot longer to tell them all he was gay, although that was completely different. He sighed. McMann. Her last name was McMann.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't the only one tossing and turning. Emily had her own reasons for finding sleep difficult. Singing in the Warbler room had brought back a lot of memories. Ones she was now debating weather she wanted to forget. Singing with Logan had brought back even more. Those she knew she didn't want to remember. They reminded her of better times with him. But how can the same person who sang with her and made her happy be the reason she left in the first place. Well part of the reason. She really did want to find her dad but that wasn't the only reason she had left. No, not by far. She took her phone and set her alarm earlier. She smiled, knowing what she had to do.<p>

A few hours later, a text came to Zoey.

_MHatter: Hey Zo, sorry this is late, hopefully your phone's on silent but we forgot that Warbler's have a meeting tomorrow morning so we'll see you and Emily later on okay? I'll text you tomorrow._

Both Zoey and Emily had already fallen asleep though, and wouldn't get the message until later.

* * *

><p>Emily was up way before her alarm went off. After turning it off a few minutes before it was suppose to sound, she got up, got the cloths she had put out the night before, silently went into the bathroom, got changed, went back into the room to put her pajamas on her bed and left a quick note for Zoey saying not to worry about her. She grabbed her bag before going back out the door and congratulated herself on not wakeing Zoey up as she ate some toast, washed her dishes and went out the door of the dorm, the sounds of the first people waking up upstairs drifting down.<p>

Emily walked towards the school building and once inside, it took her about 15 minutes of getting lost in the school to find the room she was looking for. She wasn't sure if she was allowed inside but the door was open so she slipped in, leaving it open since she was only going to be a few minutes. She took a deep breath as she looked around at the piano and guitar. She sat down at the piano after putting her bag beside the bench and started making cords absentmindedly before she decided to play a song. She smiled and began the opening bars.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

_I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, and anything I can to get by_

_And fireflies_

* * *

><p>Wes, Blaine and David were walking down the hall towards the Warbler room when they heard a female voice coming out of the open Warbler room door. The three friends smiled at each other knowingly as they walked up to the door and saw Emily sitting at the piano. They continued to smile at Emily's back.<p>

_Before I grew up I saw you on a cloud_

_I could bless myself in your name_

_And pat you on your wings_

_Before I grew I heard you whisper so loud_

_life is hard and so is love_

_Child, believe in all these things_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

_I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_And I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, and anything I can to get by . . ._

_And fireflies_

_And fireflies . . ._

As more of the Warblers came for the meeting, the trio made sure they were quiet as to not disturb Emily who was still unaware of their presence. Once they were all there, the boys slowly went into the room, taking special care not to make any noise.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_Before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_And I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

* * *

><p>The song ended and Emily smiled. There was a moment of silence then cheering and clapping erupted behind her. She immediately turned to see about 17 boys looking at her with wide smiles. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.<p>

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Wait." Wes said. He ran toward her, took her hand, and led her back to the center of the room. He had to choose his words carefully so she would finally believe that she was good. "How many of you think Emily has a great voice?"

Without hesitation, every person in the room raised their hand. Emily looked around and seemed to close herself off a bit more.

"How many of you," asked Wes, "think Emily has what it takes to be a Warbler?"

Every hand remained up and the twins, attempting to prove the point, put up their other hand, having four votes between them. Emily looked around again, her eyes widening even more as she took a small step behind Wes, hoping he would protect her. He put his hand up as well. She sheepishly took a full step away and looked around again.

"Are you sure?" she said softly.

"Oh yes Red Rose." Ethan said.

"Most definitely." Evan added.

"I told you that yesterday." Logan spoke up.

"You have an amazing voice." She didn't recognize the male who had spoken.

"Do you believe us now?" Wes asked. Looking around one last time, Emily gave a small smile.

"I guess." she said slowly. Wes smiled as well. This was working.

"Miss. Emily McMann, would you do us the honour of being our first female Warbler?"

Emily took one last look around the group of boys. They were all smiling and giving her nods of encouragement. She found Blaine who was also smiling and nodding. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Wes. "Okay."

All the boys began cheering and clapping and started to come towards her when they suddenly stopped and looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Usually we put all out blazers on the new Warbler but….." David began.

"But you don't know what to do since I'm a girl." Emily finished for him. He sheepishly nodded. "I'm part of the Warblers now right? So treat me like you would any other Warbler. Me being a girl shouldn't change anything." The boys looked at each other as smiles came over their faces once again. They walked up to Emily and, one by one, put their blazers over her shoulder. After a few people it started getting heavy but Emily stuck it out until the last one was on her and managed to hold it there for a few seconds before they became to heavy and she had to roll her shoulders, causing all the blazers to fall in a heap behind her. This caused all the boys to laugh and they came and patted Emily on the back in congratulations for becoming a Warbler. A few moments later though, the bell rang and the boys looked around with wide eyes. Everyone ran towards Emily at once to grab the blazers behind her as Emily pick a few off the floor and tired to give them to grabbing hands but she wasn't sure who's was who's.

"Grab a blazer and go! We'll figure out who's everyone's is later, just get to class! Warbler meeting after school today!" Wes yelled over the crowd. This seemed to simplify things as the only thing the boys had to worry about was getting the right size.

"Come on Red Rose!" One of the twins said as they grabbed her hand.

"We're going to be late, for a very important date!" the other said grabbing her other hand and running with her out the door, down the hall and in to the classroom. Emily was thankful that the teacher wasn't there yet so they weren't considered late. She went to take her seat when the twins' insisted she take the empty one next to them.

"But that's not my seat. The teacher will make me come back here anyway."

"No he won't."

"Come on, hurry!"

Thinking quickly, she slid into the free seat figuring she could say she though this was her seat if she had to. The next moment, a young adult female entered the room and walked behind the teacher's desk just as the second bell rang. Emily hardly paid attention to the announcements and watched the teacher read over some papers that were already on the desk. Once they were over, she stood and smiled at the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ms. Porter. Mr. Clearwater is away today so I'll be filling in for him. I'm just going to take attendance so bare with me." She picked up a sheet of paper and began reading names off of it. With the last name Brightman, Ethan and Evan were two of the first called and they raised their hands. The supply teacher seemed a bit over-whelmed when she saw they were identical twins and Emily could sympathize with her. She still wasn't sure how to tell them apart and made a mental note to ask Blaine the next time she got the chance. Finally her name was called and she raised her hand. The teacher looked down at another paper then back to where Emily was sitting.

"Miss. McMann, aren't you suppose to be over there?" She indicated the seat Emily had been assigned yesterday and Emily hesitated for a moment. The twins, however, spoke up for her, not to soon though, so it didn't seem planed.

"Ms. Porter, Emily was assigned this seat yesterday when she transferred here."

"Mr. Clearwater probably forgot to write it down on the seating chart and placed her in the wrong seat once he remembered."

"And may we say, you look very lovely today." They tilted their heads towards each other and Emily could guess they had their trademark smiles on. She only hoped it would be enough to let her stay in this seat.

The teacher smiled at the twins then turned to Emily. "Is this true?" Emily could only nod in response. The teacher erased something from the paper on the desk, flicked the eraser crumbs onto the ground, and wrote something a little ways away from it.

"There." she said and smiled up at Emily.

"Thank you for changing the chart." Emily replied politely. The teacher nodded and once she had continued with attendance, Emily turned towards the twins. "How did you know Mr. Clearwater was away?"

They gave each other knowing smiles. "We have our sources." Emily rolled her eyes and decided she had to get sources of her own. After writing a few page numbers and questions to do from each on the board, Ms. Porter informed the class they had a test on Friday and this was some review work for it. Emily was grateful as she figured she could get the work done before class ended and since she wasn't having too much trouble with the questions from yesterday, she would be able to focus on other homework that night. She opened her textbook and got straight to work.

The bell rang, Emily packed up and said good-bye to the twins who hugged her before leaving the room. She had just walked into her biology classroom when the teacher walked up to her.

"Miss. McMann, I'm sorry to inform you but the seat I gave you yesterday already has a full group. They were all absent. Your new seat will be there." He indicated a table in the back that already had two people sitting in the stools around it. She smiled as she recognized one of them as Logan and the other as the male Logan had called Derek the day before. She turned back to the teacher.

"Thank you."

"Well I saw you talking with Logan yesterday and know you became a Warbler today so I though I would put you with a fellow Warbler." He smiled down at her and she nodded. "Congratulations on becoming our first female Warbler."

"Thank you." She repeated, wondering how he knew about her being a Warbler when it had only happened this morning. She took her seat and Logan gave her a smile.

"What are you doing here Red Rose?" he asked.

"The group I was in yesterday was already full so he put me here." Derek glared at her while Logan's smile widened. "Awesome."

"Miss. McMann." Emily raised her hand for attendance. A few people later a Mr. Larson was called.

"Julian's still filming Sir." Derek said. Emily's eyes widened as attendance continued.

"Julian Larson as in THE Julian Larson form Something Damaged?" Emily asked, recognizing the name since Austin was a huge fan.

"The one and only." Derek said, raising his hand as his name was called.

"Wow, I didn't realize he went here."

"If you can call it coming here. He's usually filming so we don't see him often." Logan said, raising his own hand.

"Alright everyone, " the teacher said placing the attendance paper down on his desk. "Today we will be getting ready for the dissection we'll be doing for the next few days."

The class passed quickly and soon the bell had rung again and Emily quickly packed up and after saying good-bye to the boys, she went out the door to find Blaine waiting for her. She smiled at him.

"Hello." she said walking up to him.

"Hey, how's your day so far?"

"Pretty good." she said as they started towards the cafeteria. "Yours?"

"Same." Blaine said with a smile.

"Miss. McMann." a male voice called form behind them. Emily turned towards her name as Blaine just stopped walking and waited for Emily to be done with whoever had called her. Blaine didn't want to hear Emily's last name again. He had heard it enough already and didn't need to be reminded of the connection. Deciding to turn to whoever was talking with Emily in an attempt to hurry along the conversation, he found both Emily and a teacher he didn't recognize looking at him. He looked at them both.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I said aren't you excited to have a female in the Warbler's?"

"Yes, yes of course." He turned a smile to Emily; "She has an amazing voice so we're very happy to have her." Emily gave him a smile back.

"Well I'm excited to see the performance at the Open House." The teacher smiled and walked away.

Emily tuned toward Blaine and he noticed she now had a paper with what appeared to be a picture of a rat cut open in her hands.

"Dissection?" he asked. Emily nodded and they continued to walk.

"How did he know I'm a Warbler?"

"Didn't you hear the announcements? They always say new Warbler on it and since you're the first girl, you're practically a celebrity." By this time they had walked into the cafeteria, up to their table and David placed the trays of food in front of them.

"Thanks." they said in unison. Suddenly the twins ran up beside Emily and sat on her other side. Wes then came up beside David, a little out of breath, and David placed trays in front of all three.

"Tweedles, give my Warbler pin here!" Wes demanded.

"But March Hare we thought that Red Rose might want to wear it today."

"She is a Warbler now after all."

Wes held out his hand still and rolled his eyes. "And tonight she'll get her own Warbler pin at the meeting." Emily looked at the pin in one of the twin's hand. It was a small yellow bird on a branch with a music note behind it. It looked really pretty and she realized that Blaine, Wes, David, the twins and Logan must all have the pin on their blazer which must be how the teacher remember who's in the Warblers and who isn't. She couldn't believe she would be getting one later.

"Fine." The twins said together, "Remember who tried to get it for you though." They placed the pin in his hand.

Emily gave a small smile, "I will." The twins and Wes sat down and Wes smiled at Emily.

"I propose a toast." Wes said raising his pop that was on the tray in front of him, "to Emily being the very first female Warbler ever at Dalton Academy!"

David, Ethan, Evan and Blaine raised the drinks they found on their trays, "To Emily!" they said with smiles directed at her as they clinked their drinks together. Emily gave a shy smile as she began to eat.

* * *

><p>Jasmine, Amy and Skyler had just sat down at the table closet to the door after buying their lunch.<p>

"I can't believe she's a Warbler now." Jasmine said, looking towards the group of boys and one girl with red hair. The twins and Wes ran up to the group.

"She must be good." Skyler said. "She seems nice and she's really pretty." Jasmine turned a death glare towards her and Amy looked at her in disbelief. Skyler had never known what to say to anyone, never mind two of the most popular girls in Dalton.

"You must be joking." Amy said. Skyler looked at her and gave a fake smile.

"Of course, she's a jerk and really obnoxious." The words felt wrong but she had to say them in order to stay in the group. She was rewarded with a smile from Jasmine. "So how are things going with Wes?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Good, as long as that creep doesn't get in the way." They looked back towards the group to see Wes's can of pop raised and the rest of the group, minus Emily, raising their drinks and clinking them as if in a toast. "She is totally going down."

"Totally." Amy said immediately. They both turned to Skyler who reluctantly nodded. "For sure."

Amy and Jasmine began discussing something else but Skyler wasn't listening. She continued to look at Emily's group to see them laughing, smiling and eating together. Skyler wished it was that easy for her. She sighed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went on. Emily made good progress with her art project and her teacher had been impressed that she was able to finish the colour wheel. In literature, they continued reading <em>Go Ask Alice<em> and answered the questions had placed on the board. Emily was able to finish the questions from the previous chapters as well. The bell rang and Blaine waited for her to pack up so they could go to the Warbler meeting together.

"Oh I forgot to say, Zoey says congrats on becoming a Warbler. She had a project to work on at lunch." Blaine said as they walked towards the Warbler room.

"Oh, she mentioned a project yesterday. I'll have to thank her later. "she said.

"I'll put her number in your phone after the meeting."

"Alright." she said with a smile. They walked into the Warbler room and Blaine led her to one of the couches. He sat on the end and she sat beside him. A few moments later Logan sat on her other side.

"Hey Emily."

"Logan." she said with a smile.

"Logan." Blaine said as well, but in a hostile tone.

"Blaine." Logan replied angrily. Emily looked between the two boys, wondering again what the issue was but three bangs from the front of the room brought her attention there to see Wes with a gavel sitting in the middle of the desk with David on one side of him and a male Emily hadn't been introduced to yet on the other.

"I here by bring this meeting of the Dalton Academy Warblers to order. Can we start by reading the minute of the last meeting." Another boy Emily didn't know stood up with a paper in his hand.

"Senior Warbler Wes, we discussed song ideas for the open house and appropriate attire."

"Thank you Junior Warbler Bailey." Bailey nodded with a smile and sat down. "I would now like to present Junior Warbler Emily with the Warbler pin. If she will please approach the desk." Emily looked at Blaine who nodded encouragingly, stood and walked to the center of the desk. Wes produced a small velvet box from under the desk and held it out to Emily. He opened it revealing the pin every other person in the room had on. "Junior Warbler Emily, this pin in a token of your dedication to Warblers and your promise to keep up with the traditions of this great society. Wear it with pride as you are representing all your fellow Warblers, past, present and future."

"Thank you." Emily said, taking the box.

"As well, in one of our oldest traditions for our newest Warbler….an actual Warbler." Wes said. Blaine came up behind her and held out a bird cage with a beautiful yellow bird in it. "This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who've been in Dalton since 1891. It is your job to take care of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him. That bird is your voice."

"His name's Pavarotti." Blaine informed.

"I will." Emily said. Blaine placed the cage on the ground next to the couch and Emily felt it was now okay to return to her seat.

"Is there any new business to bring to the table?" Wes asked.

"I would like to make a motion." Blaine said raising his hand.

Wes nodded and Blaine stepped to the center of the desk. "Junior Warbler Blaine speaking."

"State your business." Wes instructed.

Blaine turned to the Warbler group and smiled. "I have a proposal for the Warblers," he said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
